marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lemuel Dorcas (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Tiger Shark, Llyra, Attuma, Byrrah, Dr. Dorcas robot, Dragon Man, Gregson Gilbert, Kor-Konn, Krang, Men-Fish, Orka, Saru-San; formerly Diane Arliss | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Various undersea bases | Gender = Male | Height = 5' 1" | Weight = 195 lbs | Eyes = Orange | Eyes2 = formerly blueCategory:Blue Eyes | Hair = None | Hair2 = formerly brownCategory:Brown Hair | UnusualFeatures = Scarred face covered by a mask, starfish-like physical features on his arms and the sides of his torso as well as a mouth where his bellybutton once was that secretes liquid | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Marine biologist | Education = Phd in Marine Biology | Origin = Human mutated by hybriding himself with starfish tissue | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in the US | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Sub-Mariner #5 | Last = | HistoryText = Doctor Lemuel Dorcas was a marine biologist, genetic engineer, inventor, and would-be conqueror. Dorcas was responsible for transforming injured Olympic swimmer Todd Arliss into the superhuman Tiger Shark, and planned to use Tiger Shark as a pawn in his schemes of world conquest. Dorcas formed an alliance with the Atlantean warlord Krang. Krang provided his follower Orka as a test subject, and Dorcas endowed Orka with the powers of a killer whale. Krang and Dorcas used Orka and a fleet of killer whales to attack Atlantis, but were thwarted by Namor and interference by Tiger Shark. Dorcas and Krang later formed a secret alliance with Byrrah in a plot to keep Namor from being crowned prince of Atlantis, and allow Byrrah to take the crown. Namor captured Dorcas and Krang, who revealed Byrrah's involvement in the plot, thus ruining his bid for power. Attuma, Dorcas, and Tiger Shark captured Hydro-Base and took Namor prisoner there. Namor regained his freedom with the help of the Hydro-Men, and attacked the conspirators, throwing Tiger Shark into one of Attuma’s war machines. As Dorcas was able to fire a lethal blast from his hand weapon at Namor, the machine toppled on top of Dorcas and crushed him to death. Return Prior to being crushed by Namor, Dorcas injected himself with regenerative starfish tissue that allowed him to heal, saving his life but mutating his appearance significantly. Since his supposed death, he had developed a strong obsession towards Thunderbolts member Songbird and kidnapped her while she was on vacation in Tahiti in hopes of restoring her vocal chords so that he could hear them and later use her powers to kill Namor. His plans quickly fell apart though when Songbird used her newly returned powers to influence one of Dorcas' henchmen into freeing her. She then turned his other henchmen against him. | Powers = Fish like powers, including super strength, underwater breathing, regenerative abilities, etc. | Abilities = Lemuel is an expert biologist, specializing in marine life. | Strength = Normal human male with regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Various submarines. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Scientists Category:Geneticists Category:Doctor Dorcas Experiment Category:Human/Animal Hybrids Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regeneration Category:Criminals